Animalistic Urges
by watchitstark
Summary: Something always drew her there, to a different room but to the same person each night. HG/NM Cissamione


**Animalistic Urges**

**Challenge**: The Slash and/or Femslash Competition

**Challenger:** lunalestrange4

**Pairing: **Narcissa Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Prompts:** Forbidden, chandelier, novel

She crept up the stairs, not quite knowing where she was going, and still heading on even though she was sure that this wasn't one of the best ideas that she had ever had. Something was drawing her, the same urge that drew her every time she came up these stairs, the same urge that drew her to something different beyond here each time. Something that seemed beyond her, and beyond the one she came to see. It seemed almost primal, animalistic. And it seemed to keep on coming back, dragging her back for more, even after she promised herself that it wouldn't happen again. Ever since Draco had brought the girl into her home, she couldn't help herself. It was dark, and it was twisted, and it was so very forbidden, but it wasn't as though the girl stopped her, she would have curbed her appetite if it wasn't for the fact that she seemed even happier about it then she was. Well, maybe not that far. She continued on her way, creeping up the stairs, passing under the chandelier and coming to a stop in front of a room that she hadn't been in for a long time. Bellatrix's old room from when all the Death Eaters had been here. She eased open the door to find the girl lying on the sumptuous blood red velvet bedspread, reading a novel.

"You took your time." She admonished lightly as she got off the bed, wearing just a sheer nightgown.

"Well, I had to be quiet didn't I? These meetings are rather clandestine." The girl smiled wolfishly.

"You prefer it this way; it wouldn't be as exciting for you otherwise."

"Maybe not." She murmured softly as she moved forward to grab the girl, pulling her into a hard kiss. There shouldn't be any feelings, that smile shouldn't make her feel anything. She tried to push it away and concentrate on the physical.

Much, much later, the two were lying under the covers, attempting to protect their bare skin from the always cold air of the draughty manor. It was now that Narcissa usually got up and left. There were to be no after-sex cuddles shared between them, but just this once she couldn't make herself go, and Hermione looked as though she didn't mind her staying.

"What are we doing?" She asked quietly, almost not intending for the younger witch to hear it.

"I don't know. Each other, maybe?" She quipped, brashly, and the blue eyed witch shot her an amused but vaguely disgruntled look. "Draco's noticed something. He's said to me that we both seem different, and that our interactions seem different. He says I always seem to look like I've just been laid. Which I suppose, most of the time, I have, but he shouldn't be noticing these things. He can't work it out with you though, maybe because Lucius was rubbish in bed so he wouldn't know what you look like after you've been laid."

"Much the same as most people I'd think." She thought for a moment. "Why are you letting me stay?" She rolled over to face her, to look the Gryffindor in the eye.

"I, well, I don't even know. Maybe, I just, maybe I can see something happening. Maybe I can imagine this turning into something else."

"Do you think it will?"

"Do you think it will?" She shot back and Narcissa laughed quietly.

"I asked first."

"Touché. I, I can hope, right?" She said that so quietly, that Narcissa wasn't sure she heard right.

"What if you don't have to?"

"You can't possibly mean-"

"What if I do?" The blonde challenged.

"What if I want to give whatever this is a go? What if I think that it's a marvellous idea and that we should just screw everybody else? What if I wanted to be selfish and do something for myself, show my inner Slytherin?"

"What do you mean, inner?" Hermione snorted, and then her face grew serious. "What if I felt the same?"

"Then maybe, just maybe, we should try this out?" Narcissa leant in to plant a soft kiss on pliant lips, the only soft kiss that they had ever shared. For once, for the very first time, kissing didn't lead to something more. They kissed until their lips were puffy and bruised, but it never got heated, and it was just about one of the most tender things either of them had ever shared with another person. And when they fell asleep, they fell asleep in each other's arms, wrapped tightly around the other, revelling in their warmth. Loving how they felt laying there next to each other.

_**A/N: This actually sucks so bad, although I wrote it in an hour or something. Meh.**_


End file.
